


The Birth of Shura

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Gangbang, M/M, Omega Wolf, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Wolf gets caught by the Lone Shadows





	The Birth of Shura

There were three of them, he knew that much. Aside from that, the only way he could distinguish them was by the size of their cock. 

He didn’t know how he had gotten himself into this sort of mess, but trouble seemed to gravitate to Wolf, whether he wanted it to or not. His day had started as they all did, with the usual quick breakfast before continuing his journey. He had made it a point to get through Ashina Castle as quickly as possible and in doing so had run into one man that called himself a Lone Shadow. Wolf had fought the man but had taken off when he realized he had little chance of success. The next two he encountered after the assault on Ashina Castle, with men of the ministry having snuck in in elaborate ways. There he’d faced one man who used poisons and another that utilized a spear. Both had been just as tricky for Wolf to fight and while he had beat them, he hadn’t killed them. In both instances, his attention was pulled away and the moment he looked back they were gone. And then he encountered them all at once in the same shrine he had fought the spear-wielding one. He had gone to pay respect to the guardian snake he had to put down and it’s as though the men had known he would be there. They were ready and Wolf had little expectation of victory. He’d had trouble fighting them individually, all at once? Unlikely. He’d managed to knock back the one with the poison and the other with his sword. 

“You can’t win this,” The spear-wielding man chuckled. “You’re exhausted, but we can still keep going.” He was right and Wolf cursed him for it. He’d already fought his way through the overrun castle to get here, fighting ministry men and Ashina guards alike. Prior to that, he had fought several much larger foes, including some sort of phantom monk. Wolf was in dire need of rest and had hoped to do so after praying. That wasn’t a promising outcome anymore, less so when he accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to win this. He had to run, get somewhere quiet and safe to recover. He pulled out his mist raven in an attempt to conceal himself long enough to flee, turning on his heels and shooting his grapple out. “Not so fast, shinobi,” the Lone Shadow chuckled. Wolf grunted, feeling the spear hook around him, not having noticed that the spear could extend out. He was yanked back into the dirt, the air knocked out of him and his vision blurring. 

Wolf coughed, shaking to push himself up, stopping when he felt the press of the spear underneath his chin. He closed his eyes. “Do it,” he snarled. The laugh from the man felt both humiliating and frightening. 

“We know all about your resurrection. Plus, we aren’t here to kill you, not yet.” Wolf watched the other two approach. All three men wore the same general outfit, the hoods, and the black face mask to cover the bottom half of their face, though one tugged at the mask and pulled it off. The swordsman grabbed Wolf’s wrists, the shinobi growling and fighting against him, an almost feral snarl coming out of him when the poison wielding one wrapped the mask around his eyes. “Take that prosthetic off, he’ll use it to get away if we let him.” Wolf felt the yank and pull of his prosthetic, shuddering when it popped off, hearing it hit the grass a few feet away. He was manhandled against a tree, feeling rope wrap around his remaining wrist, pulling tight against the tree.   
“If you aren’t going to kill me, then what do you want? I’m not giving you information,” he growled at them. 

“Shinobi, do you forget what you are?” One of them, he couldn’t tell which, came far too close to Wolf, the shinobi tensing when the man sniffed him. Wolf bit at the man, baring his teeth and kicking out. 

“Get away from me!” He shouted. Sometimes he did forget what he was because Wolf saw it more as a weakness than anything else and it was certainly appearing to be true now. Omega. Wolf was so thankful to have the blindfold now, he couldn’t bear to look at these men, who knew what he was, who were going to take advantage of that. Wolf always tried to hide what he was, covering up his slim hips with his haori and pants and denying himself the joys of being clean in attempts to cover his scent. If not for Emma he’d have to deal with a heat as well, but the doctor had created medicine for him to take that suppressed all symptoms of heat. Even with all of his meticulous attempts, it was impossible to remove all traces of his omegahood. 

“You can’t deny your instincts and we’re going to make sure you’re begging for it.” Wolf fought as hard and as desperately as he could, screaming and kicking until two sets of hands held his legs down. A third pair of hands ripped down his pants and pushed his top off the half of his body that wasn’t tied up. Wolf was burning with humiliation, feeling the cool air on his bare skin, legs pulling up once the men let him go to cover himself as best as he could. 

“Oh no you don’t,” one growled, grabbing his legs again and yanking them down, pushing them apart. “Can’t we just fuck him now? I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

“Are you an idiot?” Another hiss, the sound of a slap. “You want to fuck him raw? A dry hole is nothing compared to a wet and warm one.” A scoff. 

“Whatever. Didn’t think we were gonna make him feel good, isn’t that too nice?”

“Quite the opposite. If we made it miserable for him it would make too much sense, but, if he enjoys it then he’ll never live it down. We’ll always be in the back of his mind.” 

Wolf hated how right the man was. He wouldn’t forget this either way but if he actually enjoyed it he would never live it down. He would fight this, he had to. 

Wolf growled the moment he felt the head of a cock press against his lips. “Bite it and I’ll make sure you regret it,” the man growled. He smelled of poison, so this Lone Shadow was the one who fought dirty. It made sense that this was the one that wanted to shove his dick down his throat. He wanted to bite his dick right off but he wasn’t stupid, he knew what would happen if he dared to do that, so he did as the other wanted and parted his lips. The man thrust in, Wolf pulling away and coughing. The man wasn’t particularly large, but he was big enough that when he hastily thrust his cock in it didn’t sit right in Wolf’s mouth.   
“Don’t choke him,” he heard another one say. 

“He’ll be fine.” The cock pushed its way back into his mouth and Wolf did nothing to stop it, but he also didn’t do anything to give the other pleasure. “Fine then,” the man growled. Wolf winced, hands gripping his hair as leverage, the man thrusting in and out of his mouth. Wolf felt tears in his eyes, trying hard not to choke again. He jerked away when he felt hands move closer to his thighs but was expectedly pulled back. The hands caressed, almost like a lover’s, but these men were far from what Wolf would ever call lovers. 

“I forgot how soft omegas were. Even one who's been out killing and fighting still has such fine skin.” He believed that was the spear-wielder, the leader of the three and the least cruel. He had stopped the other two from hurting Wolf more, but he was also the one determined to make him enjoy this, so was he really that much better? “Turn him over, get under and make him start feeling good.” He shuddered, his body manipulated until his knees dug into the grass, the cock in his mouth removed before being returned the moment he had been repositioned. He felt one set of hands on his waist, holding him tightly while lips pressed against the head of his cock. Wolf pulled violently on his binding, feeling his skin burn underneath the rope. He didn’t want this! He didn’t and yet he knew his body would disobey him, it would acquiesce to the ministrations and produce the slick that the spear-wielding one wanted. Then that was all they needed to break him. Wolf swore that he would hunt them down and make them feel pain. Their deaths would be slow and agonizing. 

“Give in shinobi, you’ll enjoy this more if you just accept it.” He couldn’t tell, maybe the sword-wielding one was speaking? His mind was spinning and everything around him felt crushing. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever cried, not even when he was wandering the battlefield as a child, parentless and hopeless. But being here right now made him want to scream and cry, beg to be let go. He refused to let himself entertain that thought for long, knowing that even if he did beg, it would serve only to excite the men more rather than convince them to release him. They were right - this was happening, so why not just give in? Because until his last breath he would fight, he would not give them what they so desired. 

Wolf couldn’t help the nearly inaudible whimper that came from him when the one who was teasing his cock took him in, sucking and licking at him. His lips pursed around the cock in his mouth, feeling the man’s hands curl back into his hair and thrust. He was used to it in his mouth now, sliding in and out, the man groaning and grunting above him. His hips betrayed him, jerking into the mouth that was wrapped around his own and he felt the sting of tears in his eyes the moment he felt familiar wetness inside of him. It was always warmer, made him feel a little more full whenever it started to produce and the few times he’d spent with Isshin, it had been a welcome addition to the bedroom. But right now? Right now it was a nightmare, giving them exactly what they wanted.

“It’s working,” the man chuckled, spread Wolf’s cheeks, the shinobi jerking away but held firm by two sets of hands. “Smell it? He’s getting nice and wet for us boys.” Wolf wanted to scream when he felt a finger press against him, circling the rim before pushing in. Wolf’s body gave in, letting the finger in with little resistance, the immediate wet sound humiliating for him. He hated every second of all of it and shook when the man almost immediately slipped in another finger, again, with almost no resistance. “He’s so ready. Been with someone else, haven’t you?” Wolf’s face burned and he refused to answer, not that he really could. The one sucking him let him go, climbing out from under him and pressing his own cock against Wolf’s mouth. He couldn’t take both, but neither man seemed concerned. He choked the moment the man shoved himself in, fighting his own gag reflex as the man thrust themselves in, one after the other. His own cock was half hard between his legs and he wanted nothing more than to just be left alone. He didn’t want them to touch him anymore. 

A third finger slipped inside of him and Wolf cried out, muffled by the men’s cocks. “Oh? Clenched around my fingers, I think he’s ready.” Wolf pulled off of the men in desperation, he wasn’t above begging anymore.

“Stop. Please don't,” he whispered, feeling the press of the man’s cock against him. 

“How cute, you’re begging.” The man didn’t stop as Wolf had wished, rather, he snapped his hips forward, sinking himself deep into Wolf’s body. The shinobi cried out, his body accommodating the man easily thanks to the slick and Wolf would have preferred the pain to the pleasure he felt having this vile man inside of him. He tried not to make any noise but the man was moving almost instantly, thrusting into him and causing shocks of pleasure that had Wolf moaning. 

“Oh fuck, I wanna be in there too,” one of the others growled. He heard him move, panicked when the head of his cock pressed against his hole.

“No! It can’t fit!” He shouted, struggling, pulling at the rope, feeling the trickle of blood. 

“You’re an omega, you can make it fit,” he hissed. Wolf’s voice caught in his throat as the man pushed himself in, the stretch was too much and he felt the two men start moving again, fucking into him. He screamed but it was muffled by the third man’s cock in his mouth, all three moving inside of him erratically, chasing a release. Wolf tried so hard but it felt so good and he shook his head, ashamed. 

The first to cum was the one in his mouth, the man groaning and burying himself into Wolf’s mouth, spilling into him. “Swallow,” he growled, watching Wolf’s adams apple bob with each swallow. He pulled out and forced the shinobi’s mouth open. “Good boy,” he chuckled. Wolf’s lips were bruised from the constant influx of cocks. He shuddered, moaning as the remaining two thrust into him, grunting and moaning as they each reached their own end. He felt their cocks twitch inside of him before flooding his insides with seed. Wolf panted, his own cock was aching and he hated how he was in need. The one who’d cum in his mouth grabbed him, stroking him. It was a game to them and Wolf was their toy, the shinobi sobbing as he came, head hanging low. His cock was let go and the two slipped out of him, Wolf feeling their cum drip down his thighs. 

“What are we going to do with him now?” One asked.

“Hmm...we could leave him here and come back when we want some release,” one suggested. Wolf shuddered at the idea but he wouldn’t let them come back to him, he’d get out. The men were arguing about what to do with him and Wolf felt his eyes getting heavy, exhaustion setting in. He was jolted awake when he heard one man scream, the metallic scent of blood hitting his nose. He heard the clang of metal on metal, two more screams and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor. He was tense, unsure of who had come and killed the men, who had survived. 

“Wolf…” Isshin. He felt the cloth being untied, his eyes taking time to readjust to the light. He blinked, looking away from the man as Isshin cut the rope. 

“Don’t look at me,” he hissed. He stared at his bleeding, raw wrist, so ashamed of what had happened. He took his arm when it was handed to him and reattached it before quickly pulling on his clothes. 

“Wolf, look at me.” Isshin’s fingers curled underneath his chin and forced Wolf’s head up. He was looking at Tengu, the man Isshin played in order to leave the castle. But he had long since discovered the two were one and the same. Wolf hated how he looked, knowing his eyes were red from tears, his voice hoarse from shouting and snarling, fighting. 

“I had come to pray...they were all here and I did everything to fight them off and escape. I was exhausted and I couldn’t fight them anymore. I didn’t enjoy any of it,” he whispered. “My body, this vile body enjoyed everything.” 

“Wolf, you are not at fault for what happened here.” Isshin bent down and took Wolf’s wrist, wrapping it up with a cool bandage. “You did all you could and I know you never stopped fighting. Your body is not vile, it was being manipulated by those rats. I apologize, you probably wanted to kill them.” 

“As long as they’re dead,” he murmured. Wolf grabbed his sword, standing on shaking legs before having to sit back down. “I can’t move, I need to rest here,” he told the other. 

“Nonsense! I won’t have it. Come now.” Isshin bent down and scooped Wolf up, the shinobi flailing before grabbing hold of Isshin. The other man was much older but he was also an alpha, he was stronger despite his age. Wolf sighed, laying his head against the man’s shoulder, knowing that he was safe. 

Isshin brought him to his room, laying Wolf down and having Emma come to look at him. Wolf didn’t mind her seeing him, she was a doctor and she had never done anything to make him doubt her. Emma gave him something to calm his nerves but otherwise said he needed rest before she left. 

“You’ll stay here overnight and if you’re feeling good tomorrow, have at it. But you’re welcome to stay here as long as needed,” Isshin told him, grinning. 

Wolf nodded and closed his eyes. He still had his goals but he wanted to add a new one- upending the ministry, gutting them and making them pay. The three who had assaulted him were dead, but he wanted more. He wanted blood.


End file.
